minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Red Eyes
This is a pasta that I am relating to my trip in France. I sat there. The sun blaring on my neck, and the wind messing up my hair. There's nothing to do. I sit there on this stupid chair that's about to break, slumped, when I could be playing Minecraft. Oh well, batteries are dead. Might as well wait for it to charge. Suddenly I hear a little chirp, yes! It's charged! I run to my phone. As I grab it I instantly open Minecraft and to a new survival world. I spawn in a dark forest biome, hmm, not bad hopefully I find a woodland mansion. As I continue playing, I notice a few things. First off, wither roses. Strange but I might as well take it. Second off, I'm pretty sure I saw a horse? Third off the leaves are missing on some trees. I decide to continue and not really care about the turn of events. I start building a shelter as the dead is coming up, hungry for me. I have a bed and a crafting table. I eat some raw food, tastes terrible. I turn around to my bed. As I look up at the sun, wishing that it could rain, I suddenly notice something on my screen, red eyes. Or I think that's what I saw, in the distance behind a, what is that mob? Is that a, I lean closer to my phone as I squint through the darkness of Minecraft. That's a snow golem. How is it still alive? The sun is rising I know that I will have to go mining soon, but first I want to investigate this particular PLAYER made golem. Which can't be frankly possible, even though I made multiplayer to the public, no one's on the server except me. As I come up to the golem, I all of a sudden hesitate, feeling an urge that I should turn back. I come closer, it stands still, not moving an inch. As I examine it, something hits me depleting half my health. I drop my phone, on my lap. Was this the golem? I pick it up again, and all of a sudden I am killed. Except that it didn't say that I was killed by anything, absolutely nothing. Henriot5 was slayed by That's all it said, someone slayed me. Problem was, that nothing slayed me. I noticed that I was holding my breath the whole time. Suddenly I notice through the Minecraft death screen in my phone, red eyes. Staring at me like it knew I was staring at it. I all of a sudden cover my ears as a shrill scream comes from my phone After it ended, my ear throbbed,and hurt. I groaned as I took the phone with my left hand. The eyes were gone. I took my finger and put it on the sound bar, and pressed the button. Apparently my phone had sound turned off the whole time... It's been a week, I'm back in Britain and you know what? I don't think I'm going to play Minecraft anytime soon. I took it over for repair, and nothing was wrong with it. Infact I asked Mojang and they had no idea what was going on, plus they already were having issues. So I guess now I'm gonna live with this. I'm just fine with it, as long as I don't go deaf. I go on at least everyday expecting something to happen... But nothing has happened yet. This creature is one I feel I know and he has plans. Horrible plans. To destroy all of MINECRAFT. Category:Creepypasta Category:Henriot5 Category:Short Pastas Category:Real Life Category:Red eyes Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World